


1st Heat

by crownofviolets



Category: iKON (Kpop), ikon
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff, Hybrids, Junchan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownofviolets/pseuds/crownofviolets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CatDaddy!Junhoe gets a worried call about his wolfpup! boyfriend Chanwoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mild mention of hybrid au. CatDaddy!Junhoe & WolfPup!Chanwoo. Featuring Yunghyeong as Chanwoo's older brother. One shot. 

⭐

This is probably low key my IKON otp.  
I HAVE THIS WEIRD THING FOR OTPING RARE AF SHIPS. I LOVE SUFFERING HAHA  
If they are your otp as well please tell me down below I want to know that I'm not alone *cries* 

I'm still very new to writing so please don't expect this to be spectacular or anything I'm in no way a professional or even mildly good.


	2. Complete

Junhoe takes a drag of his cigarette, he's on his last break and just wants his shift to end. It's been a long and slow day at the office. He has two more hours to go and he's dreading it. All he wants is to go home to his cute wolf pup boyfriend Chanwoo, who's birthday is today. As soon as he clocks out he's gonna drive by the bakery and pick up his boy's birthday cake he had especially made just for him.  
He's half an hour away from the end of his shift when he gets a call from Yunhyeong, Chanwoo's order brother. He's not allowed to answer personal calls on his shift but Yunhyeong knows that and wouldn't call unless it was an emergency.  
Junhoe looked around to make sure no one was looking at his direction as he spoke quietly into the phone. "Yunhyeong?"  
"June! Something is wrong with Chanwoo!" Yunhyeong sounded genuinely concerned and this made June worried.  
"What going on? Also what makes you think something is wrong with him?" He furrowed his eyebrows feeling very confused. "Well… okay look, I called him to tell him Happy Birthday and he sounded very funny. It sounded like he was in pain. I asked if he was alright and he wouldn't tell me what was wrong. He sounded scared. I didn't wanna drop it so he just hug up on me. I've been calling him nonstop for the past fifteen minutes and he's forward all my calls. Can you please just try calling him for me?"  
Junhoe looked at his watch. He had twenty five minutes left to go. "Okay I'll try calling him"  
Yunhyeong's line goes quite as Junhoe hangs up. Dialing his boyfriends number he puts his phone up to his ear and waits.  
It goes straight to voice mail.  
He looks at the screen worryingly. This is odd. He doesn't want to panic but he feels anxious perhaps it's because Yunhyeong made is sound like something was terribly wrong.  
But what if something is wrong?  
Nah it can't be. This is just Yunhyeong making nothing out to be something that it's not. Yunhyeong has been know to be overprotective with his younger brother. Perhaps this was just an overreaction.  
He hopes.

Dialing Yunhyeong's number June clocks out of work.  
"Junhoe?"  
"Hyung I'm in the parking lot I'm heading straight home to see what's going on with Chanwoo, he didn't respond to my call."  
"Oh thank god. Thank you Junhoe! Please call me back again when you get home to let me know if he's okay."  
"Will do" Clinking his belt on, June drives home anxiously.  
⭐⭐⭐  
Rushing up to the door he flings it open calling for Chanwoo. Walking though the living room he notices a strong sent. It only fully registers in his head to what it is exactly when he opens their bedroom door and finds Chanwoo whimpering in bed. Ass up face down.  
Oh.  
Junhoe's signature cat like smile spreads across his face. He understands now and he find this predicament pleasing.  
"June~" It sounds so lewd even though Chanwoo tried to speak a bit huskier to hide his subconscious desires.  
"Oh baby boy" Junhoe unloose his work tie taking a hard glub. "Isn't this sight."  
Chanwoo blushes, he feels ashamed laying in bed this way, he's naked below the waist in one of Junhoe's t-shirts on his tummy with a pillow prompt below him to hide his erection. But June knows this.  
"Baby boy are you in heat?" Chanwoo's bottom lip quivers slightly. He's being intensely stared at by his Daddy and it's making him nervous but excited.  
"Yes Daddy" Chanwoo watches nervously as June beings to buckle his belt and pants. June's shirt is already on the floor and Chanwoo keeps his gaze on the sheets beneath him. His heat makes him weak.  
"Daddy will help you feel better baby boy" Junhoe picks Chanwoo up and sits him on his lap. He can smell Chanwoo's pheromones radiating off him. As a cat hybrid, he thought the smell would displease him but to June; Chanwoo smelled like honey and milk. Something very sweet to this cat hybrid. There was a glow to Chanwoo that made the cat man's heart swell. Chanwoo is slightly huffing and his hair is tussled into a slight mess. June slid his hands under his boy's shirt feeling how hot his skins was. Chanwoo arched into June's touch.  
Chanwoo nuzzled his nose into Junhoe's neck, taking in as much sent as he could. Junhoe took this chance to bite down on his shoulder, marking his baby boy as his. Chanwoo hitched and squirmed in June's lap as he allowed Junhoe to continue marking him. Junhoe could feel Chanwoo's erection on his stomach as he made his way up Chanwoo's neck.  
"Daddy" Chanwoo begged. He needed his Daddy more. His eyes were begging to water. He's never felt so desperate like he does in this moment. This heat was to much. His whole body is over sensitive and every single touch Junhoe made on his skin feels like fire to him.  
"There there baby boy I know, don't worry Daddy is gonna make your pain go away" Pushing Chanwoo down he gives him sweet pecks on his forehead down to his lips. Forcing Chanwoo's lips apart he easily takes control massaging Chanwoo's cute pink muscle. Chanwoo moans into the kiss trying to kiss back equally as passionately. Chanwoo's kisses quickly become desperate and wetter. June gets the message and leaves Chanwoo's wet and swollen lips and he travels down his chest leaving more bite marks down the way.  
"Spread your legs for me" its comes out more menacing then he attended but Chanwoo obeys without questioning his Daddy. June could see the slick of his pup running down his thighs. He knew omega wolfs could self lubricate but he didn't know it was this intense.  
Running a finger along Chanwoo's rim, the boy beneath him whimpers slightly. He takes a moment to appreciate the sight in front of him, before picking up Chanwoo's legs and throwing them over his shoulders. He pushes one finger in loosening him up. Chanwoo gasps. He adds another finger and Chanwoo winces slightly at the pain. He doesn't really need to be loosened up. This is more to help Chanwoo get conferrable and adjusted for what's to come.  
June goes down and slips his tongue inside Chanwoo tasting his slick. Chanwoo moans loudly but is petrified by Junhoe's actions.  
"Junhoe! What are you doing! Oh god" Chanwoo throws his head back. As gross as he thinks this is he can't deny feels fucking great. Junhoe works his tongue around messaging his baby boy open. He could feel how hot Chanwoo's insides are.  
"You taste so good baby boy, one day. I'm gonna fuck you open with just my mouth to see what you taste like when you orgasm; but today I'm gonna to fuck you so good" Chanwoo bit down on his lip to suppress a moan he didn't know how much longer he could withstand his Daddy's teasing. "Fuck Junhoe I want you to dominant me!! Please Daddy I need you now" Junhoe smiled wickedly. He loved hearing a little dirty talk come out from his baby boy. Non the less he obligated. Placing himself at Chanwoo's entrance Junhoe slowly pushed in, allowing Chanwoo's tense muscles to adjust to his size. Throwing his arms up Chanwoo tightly grasps the sheets, his knuckles turning white with every strong thrust.  
Chanwoo feels amazing, his insides are hot and his breathing is becoming unstable. Junhoe pushes in further inside his baby boy faster and with more force. Chanwoo wraps his arms around Junhoe for more skin contact. Junhoe bites Chanwoo in his sweet spots for more stimulation. Chanwoo cries out in pleasure and pain. Tears fall down his rosy cheeks. Finally Junhoe finds Chanwoo's prostate, he can tell when Chanwoo let's out a very loud O. Junhoe begins to repeatedly ram himself harder in that same spot. Chanwoo is close and Junhoe knows it. He knows it by the way Chanwoo's nails are digging in his flesh. He knows it by the way Chanwoo is moaning his name. He knows it by the way his chest is rising up and down. He knows it by the way Chanwoo's face is beat red. He knows it by Chanwoo's scrunched up eyebrows. Junhoe takes Chanwoo's length into his hands and pumps him at a faster pace. Chanwoo cries out, his paints and moans getting louder. Pressing his lips onto Chanwoo he gives him one last kiss as Chanwoo's orgasms all over his stomach, and with a few more thrusts June reaches his climax as well.  
A few moments later when there breathing begins to stabilize June brushes Chanwoo's hair back and looks loving down to his cute boyfriend.  
"Happy Birthday Baby Boy" Chanwoo's face lights up with a smile. He let's out a sweet laughter and June smiles sweetly back at him. He gives Chanwoo sweet pecks all over his face as they lay naked in their solid sheets.  
Unfortunately their moment doesn't last long.  
The front door slams and moments later they hear Yunhyeong yelling from the living room.  
"JUNHOE, CHANWOO?!? WHERE ARE YOU??!? JUNE I TOLD YOU TO CALL ME AS SOON AS YOU GET HOME!! WHAT IS THIS SMELL???? JUNHOE CHANWOO ANSWER ME!! WHER---"  
Yunhyeong slams their bed room door open before completing his sentence.  
"Oh god," Yunhyeong stands at the doorway frozen.  
"It was his first heat" Junhoe explains calmly.  
"BROTHER GET OUT HOW EMBARRASSING DON'T LOOK"  
"CHANWOO MY BABY BROTHER!! HIS INNOCENCE HAS BEEN TAKEN BY THIS WICKED CAT MAN"  
"WILL YOU TWO STOP YELLING JESUS"  
"JUST GET OUT YUNHYEONG WHY ARE YOU STILL STANDING THERE JUSTBTAKE A DANG PICTURE FOR GOD'S SAKE."  
A flash goes off and Yunhyeong leaves the room.  
"Did….he just take…. a picture"


End file.
